


Reality Check

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, Quickyl, Rickyl Writer's Group, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-Word Quickyl Drabble with the theme of "after." Everything started out so perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

The first time was magical, as it should have been. The kisses came in at just the right angle, tongue for tongue with the best amount of sweeping passion. The thrusts had just the right pressure, the hands on hips were exactly where they should have been, and their bodies strained in perfect, complete union, arching up toward one another. When they came, they came apart, so effortlessly and naturally, so built for exactly this. In short, there was nothing, _nothing_ that Rick would have changed.

But after. Motherfucking Jesus Christ, _after_. Who knew Daryl snored so goddamn motherfucking much?

 


End file.
